Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill
Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill, or just Ilraen for short, is an agent in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He is written by Neshomeh. Agent Profile Appearance As an Andalite, Ilraen looks like a blue-and-tan centaur with a deer's lower body and a scorpion's tail. He has four eyes: two main eyes in the usual humanoid place, and two stalk eyes at the top of his head. His nose is three vertical slits in the middle of his face. He has no mouth, but speaks in thought-speech, represented by triangular brackets. He eats by absorbing nutrients, preferably from grass, through his hooves. For pictures, see his other profile. Morphs *Human: 5'8", willowy, somewhat androgynous young man with bright ginger hair and green eyes. *Gold dragon (Pern): large, though more long than tall; of a rich medium-gold hue. *Red-orange dragonhawk (WoW): a creature resembling a sea dragon with wings, about four feet long from beak to tail, with bright, translucent feathers on its wings. Personality Ilraen's personality is still developing, though he has come a long way. His attitude comes across as somewhat adolescent, almost childlike at times. By default, he is curious, eager to please, and polite. However, he insists upon being treated with the respect due someone of his biological age. He is well aware that his chronological age is laughable. He isn't laughing. If anyone else does, they should be advised that he is liable to take their head off. He is ignorant of many of the niceties of relationships, but if there's one thing he knows, it is the meaning of friendship. A kind word makes you a friend in his book, and with that come unflinching trust and loyalty. The breakup of canon relationships in badfic is likely to bring out his homicidal side faster than any amount of bad punctuation and spelling. His own partner's tough love, if it can even be called that, confuses him, but so far he's adapted to it well. Agent History Recruitment Ilraen was brought to the PPC in 2006 HST by Agents Twiggy and Brittany of the Department of Cool and Unusual Punishment after they rescued him from a badfic in which his only role was to use the Escafil device on a Mary Sue. He had no name, no personality, and no description. The first was given to him by Agent Twiggy. The rest came, in time, with intensive therapy in the Department of Fictional Psychology. There, he received a culture implant which includes Andalite society, the Animorphs canon, and certain knowledge of his potential potential (yes, you read that right). In theory, this means that he knows how to morph and to use his tail-blade to best advantage. Thusfar, it remains a theory. He acquired a Frolis Maneuver human morph from donors in the Lounge (including Nurse Robinson and Agents Supernumerary, Ginger, and Kit H), but hasn't quite got it worked out yet. The process tends to be on the messy side and he can't morph clothing to save his life or his partner's sanity. PPC Career Since his official inception in 2007, Ilraen has been on four recorded missions with Agent Supernumerary in Implausible Crossovers. In his own words, he has read "several books of canon" and is "eager to learn." In the third mission, he learned an important lesson about the effects of badfic on the characters therein, and in the fourth he learned how things can go horribly wrong when an agent lets it get to him. He is maturing rapidly and developing an interest in technology. Timeline All years given in HQ Standard Time. ; 2006 * Brought to HQ by Agents Twiggy and Brittany. Stays in FicPsych to develop a personality. * Spends some time in the Lounge to help him get used to HQ. Acquires a human morph from helpful people there. ; 2007 * Officially partnered with Agent Supernumerary and assigned to Implausible Crossovers. * First recorded mission with Nume. * Helps in Operation: Neuralyze! * Second recorded mission with Nume. ; 2008 * Third recorded mission with Nume. Acquires gold dragon morph and deeper sense of purpose. * Stuck in RC for the duration of the Macrovirus Epidemic; fights in the Sue Invasion. Recorded in Ilraen's journal. ; 2009 * Involved in the gender-bender incident. ; 2010 * Fourth recorded mission with Nume. Mistakes are made; shenanigans involving time travel result. Acquires dragonhawk morph. * Encounters Orken 7861 while doing Nume's laundry as a penance for his mistakes in the last mission. ; 2011 * Aids in the defense of the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, becoming a Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi—his full title is now Agent Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill, GCMG. (This may or may not also stand for "God Calls Me God"). * Fifth recorded mission with Nume. Mission Logs Home: Response Center #999 Partnered with Nume * Prelude: Introducing Ilraen ** In which an Andalite recruit gets a culture implant. ** FicPsych * Mission 1: Family Ties (Harry Potter) ** In which the agents have an unexpected first mission. ** Sue: Cordelia Driscol * Mission 2: What Friends Will Do (Young Wizards) ** In which the agents confront bad science and loud noises. ** Sue: Emily * Mission 3: Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern (exactly what it sounds like), with Nurse Jenni and Agents Sedri, Maria Falcone, Lunac, and Circe. ** In which the agents finally get a crossover and nothing goes as planned. ** Sues: Alanna, Nadia, and Roma Lupin. * Interlude 1: Ilraen's Journal ** In which the importance of Bleepka is made clear. ** Oh, and there was an invasion or something, too. * Mission 4: The Dark Side (WoW x FMA), with Eamon Brightbeard and Barid. ** In which RC #999 meets RC #1986 for a combined mission. With surprise guest appearances! * Interlude 2: Dirty Laundry ** In which Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill meets Orken 7861. (Nume does not appear in this interlude.) * Mission 5: Ring Child (LotR x HP) Possibly NSFB. ** In which Suicide and Diocletian come along for "evaluation" and Nume says the F-word a lot. ** Stu: Archir the Emerald Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Badfic Characters